Screw Strawberries
by TheLostHope
Summary: Let's just say strawberries plus chocolate plus frosting PLUS Lucy isn't Natsu's cup of tea. WARNING: SUGGESTIVE SCENES BUT NO SMUT.


**Hey guy! Yep yep, I know I should be working on WILCABF but inspiration just struck so... blame it on inspiration :3 WARNING! HIGHLY SEXUAL SCENES AND NATSU IS VERY OOC! WARNING HIGHLY SEXUAL SCENES… I THINK…**

Screw strawberries screw Erza and her stupid cakes and screw Mira for this mess! Screw you all! Natsu clenched his jaws. Why does the world have to hate him? First, he had to wake up with Gray drawing dicks on his face and actually walking into the guild with them all over his face (oh the embarrassment), accidently smash Ezra's morning cake, get a Lucy kick in the face for "groping" Lucy's breasts (it was an accident! Blame the damn stripper for pushing him!) , and now the damn strawberries! Why the stupid strawberries!  
"Hey Natsu! Wanna try some of these! They're amazing! Mira! You should get me more of these! Can I also have some frosting?" Lucy cooed. She happily munched on the chocolate covered strawberry with her extra frosting. Natsu's eyes gazed at her lips. He watched Lucy delicately take a strawberry and place it towards her mouth, he watched as she lips stretch back and her teeth bit into the juicy fruit. Her lips then sucked on the strawberry, trying to get the excess juice from dripping. A small moan of delicate rumbled from her throat. Natsu shivered. Extra chocolate stuck at the corners of her mouth. Oh how much he just wanted to ravish her now. A small trickle dripped from her lips to her chin, her small pink tongue slipped from her mouth and swiped at her full bottom lip slowly to savor the taste. Natsu gulped. His eyes wide open staring at the red lips. He felt some saliva pool in his mouth. A bit of frosting grazed on her cheek from the leaves. Her slender finger gently removed the frosting on her finger. Oh no. Don't, too late. She popped the finger into the cave past the red lips. She sucked on her finger, making small sucking noises from the air. Natsu flinched. He needed to get out of there. Now. Her lips made a popping sound when she took out her finger. That little devil of a tongue slid out and wrapped around her perfectly finger, seeing if she missed any of the sweet goodness. Her tongue lapped at the skin, almost like a cat. How cute it would have been if it wasn't for this terrible situation. Natsu could barely contain himself. Now, Natsu wasn't stupid. He knew he harbored feelings for the stellar Mage that were more than just friendly. Yes, and he knew that he had them for a while now. But this was different. He usually just brushed his special feeling aside when it came to these, but 'normal' had more important things on its schedule. It took almost all his willpower not to pounce on her there right now. His skin itched to feel her tongue of his hand. His lips craved for the soft touch. Oh how much he wanted her. Lucy caught his stare.  
"You wanna try some? They're amazing!" she asked with glee. He only stared at her, his face growing uncomfortably hot. "Hey you ok?" she asked a hint of worry in her tone. "You're really red all of a sudden..." her hand went up and rested on his forehead, her face inches away from his own. Those lips, inches away from his own. Natsu's eyes widened. He quickly jerked his head away from the soft touch of her hand. A flash of hurt came through her eyes.  
"N-no! Nothing's wrong Lucy! You must being thinking things, you're so weird!" he tried to laugh but it sounded forced. Lucy frowned.  
"Something is obviously wrong Natsu, and I want to know what it is." she asked sternly. _No you don't. _Natsu groaned.  
"Nothing's wrong! Really! I'm fine! You don't need to worry!" he said, shaking his hands in front of him.  
"Well, you're saying quite a lot of things for 'just fine'. Just tell me Natsu, I can help." she said calmly.  
"The thing is Lucy, you can't help me! You're just making it worse!" he shouted at her, getting anger that she wouldn't leave her alone so he could calm himself. His eyes widened at his words. "N-no Lucy... I didn't mean it like that..." he tried to explain but was stopped.  
"No Natsu, I get it. See you around." she whispered before getting up from her chair and leaving the guild. Natsu only groaned in frustration. Why wasn't anything going his way today? I was gonna get up and chase after her but I thought better... didn't want to feel Lucy's hand in my head... I sighed.  
**Normal POV**  
"Oy Mira! Can I have some fire whisky!" he called to the white haired mage while dragging his hand across his face. He deeply sighed. Again.  
"Coming right up Natsu!" she replied cheerfully. She hummed as she made the fiery beverage. Quickly, she passed him his drink and dropped into her palms, elbows supporting her on the table.  
"So Natsu, what on your mind hmmm... Lucy?" she smirked deviously. Natsu nearly choked on his fire.  
"W-what the hell Mira!" he shouted. Mira only grinned.  
"I saw the way you looked at her, oh such a naughty Natsu, staring at her like that." she grinned, an evil gleam in her eyes.  
"N-no! I-I I wasn't! I wasn't thinking of doing anything with her!" he shouted not thinking. Mira only grinned further.  
"I never said anything about thinking about things. So you imagine you and Lucy doing... things?" she chirped while wiggling her eyebrows at him. Natsu only burst red.  
"MIRA!" was the only thing he thought of saying before tucking his head into his arm in embarrassment. Mira only laughed at his embarrassed expression.  
"You know... she might want to do the same." she cooed, making Natsu blush even brighter. The great Salamander Natsu blushing like a school girl. Mira, you're amazing.  
"Oh forget this!" Natsu shouted before jumping and running towards the guild doors, leaving his fire beverage on the table.  
"They're so cuutee!~" Mira swooned.  
**With Natsu...**  
_Screw Mira! Screw her and her evilness and SCREW STRAWBERRIES!_ He nearly roared out of frustration. Onlookers quickly passed him, scared of his pissed off mode. Flames were flaring out of his nostrils, eyes aflame.  
"ARGGG..." He shouted unexpectedly. The onlookers gasped and ran away. Natsu Dragoneel on a rampage was never a good thing. Ever. He stomped his way to Lucy's apartment, not knowing where else to go. He groaned before jumping onto the window sill stepping into the pink apartment.  
"Looks like she isn't here... guess I'll look around until she comes home..." he muttered to himself. He slowly prowled the apartment. He already Lucy's diary yesterday, didn't need to see that.  
"Sooooo bored..." he yawned. Then he caught a bright blood red fabric at sneaking from under the bed. _hmmmm... what's this?_ He went to his knees and picked up the bright fabric and just stared. His mouth dropped and he felt blood starting to reach his nose. In his hands were bright red see through thongs with a black lacy lining at the top. _Lucy...would... wear this?! WHAT THE HELL?! Lucy... in... These..._ an image of Lucy muddled into his mind. Lucy, her eyes half lidded, her pink lips puffy and swollen, open taking in deep gasps. her golden hair surrounding her and her brown eyes filled with lust. He imagined her long, long legs leading up to the bright red fabric. Oh god how he wanted her. Natsu stopped his perverted thought when he felt a small trickle run down the crease on his upper lip.  
"Oh crap! When did this happen?!" Natsu yelped. His heart stopped. The door just opened. The smell of soft warm milk and cookies filled his nose. Lucy was here and approaching fast. Natsu vigorously wiped his nose and shot under the bed, needing a place to hide. Lucy wouldn't like seeing him with her...thing... and thinking of dirty thoughts along with it. Natsu held his breath when her small dainty feet passed the bed. He heard some quiet muttering about food. The footsteps stopped. He slowly dragged himself to the end of the bed, peeking up to see if she went anywhere. He gasped at the sight. Lucy, pulling off her shirt, in front of his eyes. Oh god was she gonna kill him. He should have just left but nooo, he had to hide under the damn bed. Screw his life. He watched as she flicked her head back to get the hair out of her face. Her black, lacey bra stood out on her pale milky skin. He slightly drooled at the sight of plentiful breasts bounce with a step she took. Natsu was officially a peeping tom. Natsu the peeping Tom, now that was funny. He gulped as he watched with heat as she slowly removed her blue jeans revealing her long, milky legs. _So long, so milky, they look so soft..._ his mind blared ideas. Of him and Lucy. Man, who knew resisting was so hard! _Oh, no. _her slender hands started for the rim of her black, lacey underwear. Her bra and underwear match. How cute. Her thumbs went under the lining. She was about to pull them down. Lucy was about to be naked in front of Natsu. That was it. Natsu jumped from under the bed and tackled her. A shrill scream thundered his ears. Ouch that hurt. Lucy started pounding at his chest screaming her heart out. His hand shot out and muffled her mouth.  
"Lucy! Shut up! It's only me! Natsu!" he shouted. The resisting stopped and he sighed in relief and removed his sweaty palm away from Lucy's mouth. What he didn't expect was that Lucy would flip them, her on top of him...only wearing a bra and underwear. Sexy bra and underwear. Natsu felt shivers run up his spine as he realized their position. Even if she looked like she was going tear his neck off his body, she looks so damn sexy. Her breasts swayed a little and her hands were at the side of his face. Her knees around his.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing in my apartment?" she seethed. Even if she was sexy, she was a demon. Natsu gulped.  
"A-a-about that... I was looking for you and... I couldn't find you so I came to see if you were here... and... arggg..." he stammered. Him and his stupid stuttering. Lucy's murderous face soon changed to an embarrassed face.  
"Wait, you saw me changing?" she questioned. Natsu gulped. A bead of sweat appeared on his forehead. He slowly nodded. A second after Lucy jumped off him and covered her large breasts with her slender arms.  
"KYAAA! GET THE HELL OUT!" She screamed red exploding on her cheeks. Natsu thought it was quite cute. Natsu smirked. Now it was Lucy's turn to gulp. Natsu crawled to her, moving his hands so he pinned her down on the floor. He hotly breathed on the shell of her ear. She shivered under his hot breath.  
"Do you feel these too Lucy? Do you feel your heartbeat and your blood rush, do you feel this confused, only around me? Tell me Lucy, I really need to know." strange... it sounded like Natsu was begging. Lucy's eyes widened. He felt like that too?  
"Natsu..." she softly called. Two pale hands cupped Natsu's tanned cheeks as they brought them to stare into the brown depths of Lucy's eyes. _Beautiful_ he thought. "I do Natsu... I-I-I like you Natsu..." she whispered, complete love in her eyes. Natsu gasped before hugging the blonde close to him.  
"Me too Lucy. I-I-I like, no love you. I love you Lucy." he whispered into her ear. After a couple of minutes on the ground, Lucy started shifting.  
"Hey Natsu, why were you so grumpy this morning?" she asked. Natsu only chuckled.  
"I wasn't grumpy. Watching you eat those fucked up strawberries got me kinda turned on..." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head with a small blush dusting his cheeks. Lucy only giggled at his response.  
"I see..." she giggled. Natsu smiled.  
"You know... I wonder if you still taste like strawberries..." he whispered, staring at her pink lips. He slowly lowered his head towards Lucy's. Their breaths mingled as their lips were centimeters. Without warning Natsu crashed his lips onto Lucy's ravishing her wonderful taste.

Who knew, maybe strawberries weren't that bad...

**Ta da~ hope you liked it! :3 I really needed to get this off my chest and I've been typing for 4 hours… I have a writer's block on WILCABF so it might take a while to update, I'm sorry! But I do hope you enjoyed this! **

**-TheLostHope**


End file.
